


And Autumn Comes But We’re Not Done

by gallowdance



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Zelda, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Smut, Top Lilith, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallowdance/pseuds/gallowdance
Summary: Zelda and Lilith have been sleeping together for three months, no strings attached. Things start to get complicated when feelings are added into the mix.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 56
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

“ _Someone’s_ impatient this afternoon. Hard day being a High Priestess, if that’s what you’re still calling yourself these days?” Lilith hissed, her fingers which were curled around Zelda’s slender wrists giving a subtle squeeze.

The auburn haired witch was effectively pinned down onto the mattress, her back arching with want; though she would never admit it. Unless Lilith made her beg, which she knew she could, if she felt inclined to do so. Right now, she was enjoying feeling Zelda move beneath her far to much. Dominance was something Lilith was a natural at, while Zelda was more submissive in the bedroom. Sometimes Lilith wondered if that was why she made such a show of dragging out the initial seduction every time. She always made sure they fought, or at least threw a few cruel remarks at one and other. Like she could justify herself, by fighting first.

“Just get on with it.” Zelda finally replied, her voice sounding hoarser than usual. Already annoyed at herself for submitting again to this, well whatever this thing was between them. Zelda felt disgusted in herself, that she always succumbed to the former queen of hell, no matter how much she loathed her. There had always been an underlying attraction there, Zelda did not deny that. But it had been purely aesthetic; she wasn’t blind after all. No one in their right mind could look at Lilith and say she wasn’t beautiful. She had never planned on acting on that attraction though, yet here they were.

For three months now, she’d been sleeping with a woman she saw as her enemy. A woman she did not trust, nor like. Maybe it was the masochistic side of her, the one she rarely lost control of. There was something almost satisfying in doing something, which she knew she shouldn’t. Something like this that could destroy her; but hell, the damage was already done.

Freeing one of her wrists from Lilith’s grip, she tangled her fingers in brunette locks, tugging slightly. Lilith pulled back a little just to glare down at her. Those blue eyes, which Zelda argued were closer to grey, staring into her very soul. “Would it kill you to behave like a decent human being just once?”

It would, Zelda wanted to argue. It would be catastrophic to bring down her walls, and admit to what she already knew. Lilith doesn’t let her reply though, her head dipped down so their lips crashed against each other again.

Lilith carefully let her hand trail down the length of Zelda’s body, until it felt the hem of her ridden up skirt. She pushed the material up more so it bunched around her hips. Her fingernails traced the front of her lace knickers, applying as little pressure as possible.

Zelda groaned in frustration against her lips, making Lilith swallow a chuckle. Until the hand in her hair let go, and dropped down to cover Lilith’s, to push her hand against her centre more firmly. “Fucking heaven, Zelda.” Lilith moaned, as she pulled back for air. Her forhead rested against Zelda’s as she felt the other woman guide her hand into her underwear with her own. When she dipped a digit into her folds, Zelda didn’t move her hand. Kept it over Lilith’s as she began to fuck her with her finger, then another one.

Zelda felt herself slick with sweat and as she reveled in the feel of Lilith’s fingers inside of her, while her own hand set the pace. It was as if she was simultaneously masturbating, and having sex at the same time and it was glorious. At least it gave her _some_ semblance of control. Until that wasn’t satisfying anymore, and her grip loosened, giving Lilith reigns once again. Secretly preferring not to be in charge, not during sex anyway.

Her heart began to race, as Lilith opted to being relentless. Her thumb soon joined her fingers, drawing circles over her bundle of nerves, over and over again, until Zelda had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying out as she came hard and fast against Lilith’s hand.

Lilith’s fingers remained firmly in place, even after Zelda had managed to regulate her breathing again. She puffed air out her mouth, to move a stray tendril of her hair from her face. Her skin was tingling with the aftermath of pleasure as she lay there pliantly, utterly spent. Zelda was sure her bones were liquified at that very moment. That was until Lilith pulled her fingers out, and moved off of her. Bringing her back down to reality; she went rigid again. Watching as Lilith knelt on the back of her calves next to her on the bed.

“Why are you still here?” Zelda spat, peering at her with narrowed eyes. She’d already reciprocated earlier, with her mouth between Lilith’s legs. The air around them turned thick.

Lilith scoffed, then shook her head. “Okay, I get it.” She muttered patronisingly, as she moved off of the bed to gather her things. “Wouldn’t want to burst your little bubble of denial.”

Against her better judgement Zelda took the bait. “What exactly do you mean by that?” She asked, her tone harsh enough to hide how weak she felt.

Lilith just laughed at her, finishing up buttoning her dress at the side. Then slipping into a pair of heels. “I’m not playing this game.” She said finally, sounding angry. “When you’re ready to talk to me like an adult, let me know.” She glanced over her shoulder at Zelda, who suddenly felt self conscious and wrapped the bedsheet over herself. She still had her skirt on, and her bra, but she felt very exposed with Lilith’s eyes on her.

“Well?” Lilith barked, desperate for a reaction. Zelda refused to give her one, she just turned her head to the side. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Lilith muttered.

Zelda remained still, quietly ignoring Lilith, not wanting to prolong this encounter. Every time she told herself it would never happen again, and every time it did she felt disappointment in herself.

As she sauntered past the bed, Lilith stared at her with a look of loathing mixed with pity. She made a point of getting into Zelda’s line of sight, just so she could plaster a smug smile on her face. “I’ll see you around, Zelda.” She drawled, turning towards the door, and slamming it shut behind her.

Zelda flinched at the sound, then listened until she heard the front door open and close, before finally slumping her shoulders. She knew why Lilith was angry, but she also knew why could never allow her to stay past the point of sex. Anything else would be far to domestic, to intimate. Their arrangement was simple, they fucked and they fought; that was it.

There was a pack of discarded cigarettes next to the bed, Zelda lit it with magic, smoking without her ring for once. It was downstairs, and she hadn’t the energy to make herself decent and go get it just yet. As she inhaled the smoke, she slumped back against the headboard. She blew smoke out of her nostrils, and tired to convince herself that she hadn’t wanted to ask Lilith to stay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains mentions of self flagellation/self harm.

Zelda willed herself not to wince as she’s pushed up against the wall of her office at the former Academy of Unseen Arts. She’d just finished up her plans for the years curriculum when Lilith had sauntered in, without even bothering knock. It had been a week and two days since they’d seen each other, much longer than usual. Zelda suspected it had something to do with the way things were left. They were both stubborn women, she would admit that; though that was where the similarity ended.

After initially trying to be pleasant, Lilith had given in after Zelda refused to play nice. They’d ended up arguing, until they were toe to toe. It reminded Lilith of the time she’d begged to stay at the Spellman’s, only to be rejected and sent away by Zelda. The memory only spurred her on, as she pinned the other witch against the wall by her elbows.

Lilith leant in for a kiss, only for Zelda to pull her head back. “Have you lost your damn mind? It’s the middle of the day, I have classes to attend.”

Rolling her eyes, Lilith kept a firm grip on Zelda’s arm, but backed up a fraction. “It was the middle of the day the last time I saw you.” She countered easily, a smug grin plastered over her lips. “I’ll make sure your makeup doesn’t get messed up.”

For a fraction of a second Zelda considered this, though quickly dismissed the idea. “No.” Her tone was low and firm, the same one she used on Sabrina when she behaved like a petulant child. “Now kindly unhand me.” It wasn’t a question, and Lilith complied immediately. She enjoyed dominating Zelda, but only when it was consensual.

“Fine, be a kill joy.” Lilith quipped as she took another step back, unable to help herself. “I suppose I’ll have to entertain myself, or maybe I can find another more willing witch to help me out.” She added sardonically. It wasn’t in the realm of impossibility, but for some maddening reason, Lilith doubted she’d follow through with the suggestion. Which made no sense, she owed Zelda nothing; let alone her loyalty.

“Be my guest, you’d be doing me a favour.” Zelda bit back, pushing herself away from the wall. This time there was no disguising the grimace. The mood suddenly went from playful sparring, to something else altogether.

“Zelda?” Lilith questioned as she took a step towards her again.

Zelda raised a hand to stop her. “It’s nothing, I simply slept funny last night.” She lied, doing her best to straighten herself up. She made an attempt to walk around to her desk, when Lilith tentatively grabbed her bicep. “What are you doing!?” Zelda barked indignantly.

Lilith sighed, not letting go this time. “I know you don’t trust me, but please don’t lie to me.” The grip she had on Zelda’s arm slacked slightly. “I just need to know you’re okay.” She added, in a tone far to gentle. It made Zelda uncomfortable, her eyes darted around the room almost manically; until they settled on the ashtray on her desk.

“There are many things I have found difficult accumulating to since we denounced Satanism.” Zelda began to say, keeping her eyes firmly away from Lilith as she spoke. “I was a staunch believer in our former religion. Although I know it was in parts misogynistic and corrupt, I sometimes....” She paused, wondering how much to give away. Or more to the point, worrying that should she reveal to much, Lilith would use this information against her. She quickly glanced at the brunette, who didn’t have a shred of anything but consideration on her features, so she carried on speaking. “I sometimes miss the stability of my old way of life. And so, as a way to feel closer to it, while simultaneously punish myself for longing for something so wretched, I began self-flagellating again last night with my cat o nine tails.” The last part she hurried out. She felt her cheeks flush, she felt foolish for telling anyone, let alone Lilith.

From the corner of her vision she see’s Lilith’s eyes widen. Mortification took over, and she wrenched her arm free. “Stop gawping at me like that!” She hissed angrily, rounding the desk to put some space between them. After revealing something so personal, she needed it. “You insisted on knowing, now you do. There’s nothing else to say.”

“Nothing to say?” Lilith’s tone was one of disbelief. She turned to look at Zelda, who was behind the other side of the desk to her. “You’ve hurt yourself and you think there’s nothing to say?”

“Oh stop being so dramatic. This isn’t like that and you know it. I’m not self harming. This is a religious practice, one that many people take part in.” Zelda argued, crossing her arms over her abdomen, as she always did when feeling threatened.

“I know what it is. It’s outdated and it’s barbaric!” Lilith shouted. “Don’t you see that the very same people, or should I say men, who wanted to keep witches subdue and compliant came up with the stupid so called practice in the first place? I would of thought a woman like you, would see that and know better.”

Zelda straightened her back at that, her whole body feeling rigid all of a sudden. “Well I’m so sorry I’ve disappointed you.” She said in a sarcastic tone. “And I’m sorry for even bothering to share any of this with you. I’ll remind myself in the future not to indulge you when you ask me a question.”

Lilith sighed. “I’m sorry.” She said plainly, debating wether or not to approach Zelda again. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just don’t like the thought of you hurting yourself. Hell, I don’t like the thought of anything or anyone hurting you.” She admitted.

Zelda remained mute, so Lilith took the opportunity to slowly walk around the desk to get closer. To her relief, Zelda didn’t back away as she had expected her to do. “Is it bad?” She asked, careful not to apply any pressure on Zelda’s back as her arms wrapped around her waist.

“Nothing some of my sisters healing balm won’t fix.” Zelda answered in a clipped tone, though she uncrossed her arms. One hand came up to play with the ends of Lilith’s hair absentmindedly.

“I can help you put it on later if you like.” Lilith suggested carefully.

Zelda nodded slowly. “Okay.” She said so quietly, Lilith almost missed it. “But afterwards I don’t want to talk about it again.”

Lilith hesitated, not wanting to drop such a serious subject. But she knew if she pressed, Zelda’s wall of haughtiness would reappear, so decided to back down, for now at least.

“Whatever you want.” She responded, then pulled Zelda into a hug. It felt strange and stilted for a moment. Neither of them used to this sort of intimacy from one another. Until they both relaxed, and practically fell into one and other. Due to their almost similar height, each of them rested their head on the others shoulders. Lilith basked in the scent of charred maple leaves with the hint of something floral on Zelda’s hair, while Zelda herself was engulfed in the peppermint overtones of Lilith’s chestnut locks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - Mention of self-flagellation/self harm.

The atmosphere felt heavier than usual. Definitely not the way Lilith was used to feeling when inside Zelda’s bedroom. If she weren’t so self assured, she could almost imagine this was what it was like to feel awkward.

When she’d offered to help Zelda with her self inflicted injuries, she never thought the other witch would of actually followed through with her initial agreement. She had expected a rebuffal of some sort, and probably a cutting remark, to push her away. Instead she was sitting on the very edge of Zelda’s bed, with her head turned away, as Zelda stood getting undressed near her vanity.

Lilith had seen Zelda in various states of undress over the past few months. But felt compelled to look away this time. She knew this was a whole new level of trust and intimacy for them both. That Zelda undoubtedly felt extremely vulnerable at that moment. So kept her blue eyes firmly on the dark wallpaper of the room.

Untucking her white blouse from her high waisted pant suit, Zelda grimaced as she felt the fresh scars on her back stretch. She glanced over at Lilith who was pointedly ignoring her, then returned to pulling the material out of her trousers all together. This was a bad idea, one of the worst she’d had in a while. Perhaps only matched by her revealing what she’d done to Lilith in the first place. Sex was one thing, but allowing Lilith to take care of her was something else entirely. If felt so close to being domestic that Zelda felt her stomach churn in anticipation. She kept telling herself that she didn’t have a choice. She had promised Hilda back when she’d caught her punishing herself after Sabrina had shouted at her that she wasn’t her mother, that she would _never_ do this to herself again. Disappointing her sister, was not a pleasant thought and if she hadn’t accepted Lilith’s aid, she would of had to of told her. This was merely a means to an end; nothing more.

After removing her blouse, she folded it neatly over a chair. Then went to work at removing her brassiere. It had been digging in painfully into her damaged back all day, so she sighed in relief once it was off. Finally she slipped out of her heels, keeping her trousers on. Then made he way over to the bed, where Lilith was still avoiding looking at her.

Carefully she crawled onto the mattress, until she was laying flat on her stomach. Her arms crossed beneath her chin. “The balm is in the drawer next to the bed.” She tried to keep her tone even, though there was no denying the slight tremble in her usual stern voice.

Lilith turned to look over her shoulder, her heart started to ache at the sight of Zelda’s back. It wasn’t the worst injury she’d ever seen, and the lines which crossed over her skin were superficial. But they were red, and angry looking and clearly very sore. A contrast to the pale expanse of skin Lilith was used to seeing. She spotted one directly next to a freckle on Zelda’s shoulder, and felt an urge like no other to kiss it. Such a display of affection wouldn’t be well met, she knew. Instead she focused on the task at hand and went to retrieve the balm. All the while ignoring the way she anguished over the thought of Zelda hurting herself.

After getting up and opening the drawer she caught Zelda looking up at her from where she was lying. She offered her a small smile, but was met with a scoff as she closed her eyes. “Just get on with it.” The same thing she’d said a week ago, under very different circumstances.

Zelda’s attempt at remaining aloof was obvious. This was and had always been her form of self protection. The more insecure she felt, the nastier she was; and right now Lilith was faced with a very uncomfortable, therefore bitchy, Zelda.

Sitting down next to Zelda’s hip, Lilith unscrewed the lid. It smelled of lavender, and a generous portion of it had already been used. Looking at Zelda’s back, it didn’t look healed at all. She concluded it had been used at a different time. As she began to dip her fingers into the balm she heard Zelda huff. “What is it now?” She asked, sounding more irritated than she actually felt.

“I’m just wondering if you’re enjoying my humiliation.” Zelda hissed, her voice muffled by the pillow. “Perhaps that’s why you’re taking an age to do the simplest of tasks.”

Lilith clenched her jaw. She could easily tell Zelda to apply the lotion herself and leave her there. Perhaps if this was a few months ago that was exactly what she’d do. Instead she ignored the barbed comment, and placed the pot back down, then twisted herself to face Zelda. She had no idea where to begin, though ultimately settled on the scar she’d picked out earlier on her shoulder.

Zelda shivered as she felt the cold balm make contact with her her heated flesh. “Sorry.” Lilith muttered from behind her, adding a little less pressure as she massaged the healing balm onto her skin. “Try to relax, can’t help being this tense.” She added, and Zelda tried to let go of her anxiety.

After a few seconds, Lilith’s gentle hands moved lower, and a content sigh escaped Zelda’s lips. She buried her face in the pillow to hide her flushed cheeks. “How does it feel now?” Lilith asked as she rubbed the small of her back.

“Mmm, better.” Zelda responded honestly. She knew it would, Hilda’s talent at making home brewed potions, ointments and balms knew no bounds. She was so good in that regard, that Zelda also knew by morning her back would be mostly cleared.

“It’s looking so much better already, just need a little more on your left shoulder and I’ll be done.” Zelda’s felt slightly disappointed at Lilith’s words. Enjoying the way her hands felt against her back. Then quickly dismissed the ludicrous notion. Their relationship was brutal and rough; not soft and gentle. This was purely for self preservation, she repeated again and again in her head like a mantra.

“Uhm, Zelda?” Opening her eyes, Zelda realised that Lilith had stopped rubbing her back. Instead she was standing again, looking down at her fondly. To her utter mortification, she realised she must of dozed off for a minute.

  
Clearing her throat she pushed herself up with her elbows. “Well thank, Hecate that’s over with.” She said, as she got up to sit on the side of the bed. One arm crossed over her exposed breasts, while the other grasped the edge of the mattress tightly.

Lilith shook her head and chuckled under her breath. “I’ve got to say, it’s quite sweet to know you dream of me. Even if it was only a short slumber.”

Zelds nostrils flared, “whatever I said while unconscious has nothing to do with me.” She hissed, then stood up again.

“Relax, you just said my name. I’m only teasing you.” Lilith responded, though made no attempt to back away. Without her shoes on, the other woman was at least two inches taller than Zelda. She felt as though she was being loomed over. “I’m just glad you let go finally, even if it was only for a couple of minutes.”

This caring side of Lilith irked Zelda. The pit of her stomach felt strange, and she needed to revert things back to normal between them immediately. Dropping the hand that was covering her breasts, she took one of Lilith’s hands and brought it up to cover one of her mounds of flesh. “So I suppose you’ll be wanting to claim your reward now.” She husked seductively, coming even closer into Lilith’s personal space.

This time however, Lilith did back away. “What the fuck?”

Zelda frowned, though an amused smirk played at the edges of her lips. “Don’t be so coy, it’s obvious why you went through with your little nurse act. It’s fine, I knew where this was going.” She tried to approach Lilith again, but the brunette just curled her fingers around her wrists to stop her.

“Is that was you really think?” Lilith spat angrily. Shaking Zelda’s arms in the process. “That I only helped you, so I could fuck you afterwards? Lucifer fucking Morningstar, Zelda. That’s...that’s messed up. And if that’s what you think of me, then you’ve massively misjudged me.”

Zelda wrenched her arms free, then walked away angrily towards the door where her silk dressing gown was hanging. “Oh don’t act so self righteous. You know what this arrangement is. We are not friends, so why on earth else would you offer to help me!?” She shouted as she covered herself up once again. The silk material sticking to her back where the balm was still fresh.

“If you _really_ don’t know, then I feel sorry for you.” Lilith responded, moving closer to Zelda again. “But I think you do know. And I think you’re saying all of this to try to push me away because it scares you.” When she got close enough, she reached forward, attempting to cup Zelda’s cheek. But the other witch stepped back, leaving Lilith arm hanging in the air between them.

“Please, go.” Zelda ordered, staring at her feet.

Lilith sighed. “Fine. But I meant what I said. And if you can’t come to terms with it, well then this arrangement as you called it, is over.”

Walking out of Zelda’s room for the second time within a space of just over a week, Lilith felt her heart shatter. She held back her tears, until she was walking down the steps outside of the Spellman’s front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve added two more chapters to this. I usually don’t do multi chapter stories, but here I am.

The gentle babble the stream made beneath the small bridge Lilith stood on eased her troubled mind. She often found herself there, when needing to clear her thoughts. The quiet solace it offered was a relief from the chaotic life she’d made for herself in Greendale.

Her new Adam had brought her here once. Back then she’d been so desperate for some morsel of attention and affection she’d made herself believe that her feelings for him had been genuine. Anything to be seen by another person, mortal or not, as someone capable of being cared about. Deep down she’d always known it would end in tragedy, but she did not regret it. Even though he thought she was someone else, at least she’d been reminded for a couple of days that she had a shred of humanity still lurking within her. That she was able to form a meaning relationship with someone normal.

They sky above her was grey, not unusual for a location seemingly stuck in a perpetual Autumn. It wasn’t raining yet, but looming clouds promised a shower soon. She only had her leather jacket, over an A-line knee length dress and would need to leave before the rain came. The thought made her frown, she had nowhere to go. She lived out of a motel now that Mary Wardwell was back. It was quite depressing really, how once she’d been the queen of hell and was now reduced to a meaningless existence in a dated establishment. She’d once dinned with royalty and gods; only to end up an almost forgotten memory. A tale of warning to young witches. Or aspiration to others, though not really.

With a resigned sigh Lilith pushed back from the railings she’d been leaning on with her elbows. She could hardly stay there all day dwelling. Maybe she could find some mortal men to torment, all innocent of course. Nothing like the macabre destruction she’d caused decades ago. Just a distraction from the monotony of life. She used to have Zelda for that. But she hadn’t seen the other witch since she’d tried to help with her self inflicted wounds. That had been nearly three weeks ago. Once while she was walking through town she thought she’d seen her. Even started to approach who she thought was Zelda. Until she realised it was just someone with the same shade of auburn hair as her. The glimpse of someone simply resembling Zelda had reminded Lilith of the confusing emotions she felt towards the witch.

She wondered if it was her own fault their enemies with benefits relationship had ended so abruptly. Maybe she should of taken Zelda up on her offer three weeks ago. Meaningless sex was the only way they knew how to communicate properly. But that was the thing. What had started off as meaningless had turned into something more for Lilith. More and more she found herself wondering what it would be like to spend time with Zelda outside of sex. To get to know what her interests were, what she liked to eat, hell even her favourite colour. The thought of simply talking to Zelda, getting to know her properly filled her belly with a warm feeling she’d never felt before, not even with Lucifer. It was sentimental, cringe worthy. Something she’d usually roll her eyes at the thought of; but that didn’t stop her from picturing domestic scenarios with Zelda.

“Lilith?” A familiar Bristolian accent tore through her thoughts. She even startled subtly, a side affect of decades of emotional and sometimes physical abuse. “Sorry love. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Turning around silly, Lilith was met by Zelda’s younger sister. “Sister, Hilda.” She greeted politely. She didn’t know the blonde witch that well. Had only spoken to her a handful of times before. But from what she did know, she liked the woman. She gave off an air of bubbly naivety. Though hidden behind that facade was a powerful and strong witch. The foundation which kept the Spellman’s intact, more so that Zelda at times.

“I was just enjoying a little me time out here and thought I recognised you.” Hilda explained happily. “I love walking in grey weather. Clears my head and it even looks like it’s going to rain, bloomin marvellous! Nothing like a spot of rainfall to clear the cobwebs.” She went on, clasping her hands loosely in front of herself.

Lilith nodded, then motioned with her head towards the lilac raincoat Hilda had on. “At least you’re better prepared for the rain than I am.” She commented, looking down at her heels, then to Hilda’s boots, and up again. “I think I should of looked at the forecast before coming out.”

Hilda chuckled under her breath. “Or maybe you had other things on your mind.” She said with a knowing glint in her eyes. They were bluer than Zelda’s, who’s eyes often looked closer to green.

“Maybe.” Lilith echoed, not really sure if Hilda actually knew about her secret rendezvous with Zelda, or if she was merely making conversation. “In any case I think I should be going before I end up like a drowned right. I hope you enjoy the rest of your walk, Sister Hilda.”

Lilith smiled before making a move away from the railing. She’d taken three steps away when Hilda’s voice stopped her in her tracks. “She misses you.”

Glancing over her shoulder with a quirked brow, Lilith tried to think of something sensible to say. “Who?” She blurted out instead.

Hilda muttered something under her breath, which sounded suspiciously close to ‘just as bad as each other.’ Then beamed at Lilith warmly, “I think you know. And if you want my advise, now that my sister has had some time to mope around like a teenager, you should try to talk to her. Hecate knows, she won’t do it herself. Zelds has always been a bit of a, oh I don’t know, a moody cow.” Hilda giggled fondly at that last part. “Though mind you, if anyone else called her that I’d stick my fist into their mouth and yank out their tongue.” She added, still smiling but with an unnerving edge to her voice, which told Lilith she meant it.

Exhaling a breath, Lilith shrugged. “I thought we had been discreet.” She said, though not unkindly. Just sort of defeatidly.

Hilda chuckled again. “Nothing gets past me, or my clever little familiars. And no offence, but even Sabrina and Ambrose know.”

Lilith was genuinely shocked at that. She also knew Zelda would be livid if she found out. “Sister, Hilda I...

“Enough with the idiotic title, I’m just Hilda. And don’t worry Zelda is none the wiser that her little romance is out of the bag. But I still stand by what I said. If you really do like my sister, you’re going to have to approach her.” Hilda interrupted.

The whole thing sounded juvenile, and Lilith felt strange speaking to someone she barely knew about her private affairs. “Well your sister has made it quite clear where she stands. I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but whatever we had is over.” Lilith insisted, feeling out of her depth.

“Zelda is a hard nut to crack.” Hilda continued to persist. “She often says one thing, when she actually feels the complete opposite. She likes to pretend she’s this ice queen, when deep down she’s a fragile little thing who’s terrified beyond anything else of being abandoned and _well_ hurt. It started after her Dark Devotion, whatever that sod, Satan had her do, it changed her. You just need to get her to bring down her walls and you’ll see the real Zelda.”

“Sis-

Hilda glared at her and Lilith quickly corrected herself. “Hilda, I understand what you’re saying but I think you’re overestimating your sisters feelings for me.”

“Well I think you’re underestimating them.” Hilda countered with a smug expression. “Just try. If she says no again, then at least you’ll know for certain. And if not for you, then for the rest of us who have to live with her while she’s pinning.”

Lilith’s eyes widen, Hilda pulled a face, as if realising her mistake. “Oh bloody heaven, don’t repeat that last part. Zelds says she’d never kill me again, but I don’t fancy putting it to the test.”

* * *

“It’s a burger, Aunt Zee.” Sabrina explained, sounding almost as annoyed as Zelda felt.

“Yes, Sabrina I am quite aware of that.” She drawled back at her niece. Her nose crinkling as she watched grease cover Sabrina’s fingers as she picked up the, what she considered, cholesterol on a plate.

It had been Sabrina who insisted they went out for lunch. Zelda who rarely ventured out of the security and comfort of her own, apart when she was working at The Academy, had been reluctant. She had tried to convince Sabrina to stay indoors, even promised to watch one of her satan awful teenage shows with her if she did. But as usual, Zelda had caved once Sabrina gave her that defeated puppy look which always made her heart melt.

When they had gotten to the local book store, which apparently also served food like a diner, she had regretted the decision. Zelda was quite aware that she stood out like a sore thumb amongst the young millennials. Then there was her outfit, something she saw as an everyday outfit but to an outsider, looked like something straight from a gothic Victorian novel. Certainly not attire for a relaxed establishment as the one they were in.

“You should of gotten one.” Sabrina continued inbetween mouthfuls. “It’s delicious.”

Zelda wanted to admonish her for speaking with her mouth full. But it had been so long since she’d seen Sabrina behave like a normal teenager, she let the transgression slip just this once.

“I’m quite content with my salad, thank you.” Zelda responded in a clipped tone. It was a lie, but if Zelda had ordered what she actually wanted, she would of felt terribly self conscious. She’d always had a sweet tooth, and there had been a strawberry ice cream desert on the menu which sounded divine. The thought of eating it in public made her feel nauseous, no matter how much she craved the sugary food. Zelda recalled various times during her marriage to Faustus when he had commented on her eating habits, and sometimes her weight. Tutting under his breath when she’d take an extra slice of cake at an unholy event or buttering her toast that bit too much during breakfast. She’d paid it no attention, but then whilst under the Caligari spell, he’d restricted her diet so much, she found it difficult to relax around food now.

“Hello, earth to Auntie.” Sabrina’s voice coaxed her out of her thoughts once again.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She asked, finally picking up her fork and stabbing a piece of lettuce.

“I said, a Salad can’t be that filling.” Taking another mouthful of her burger, Sabrina chewed properly this time, before continuing. “And Lilith’s here.” She added as casual as ever.

Zelda however, was not calm. She dropped her fork then glanced over her shoulder. To her utter dismay Sabrina had not been lying.

“Satan in Hell.” She hissed under her breath, instinctively reaching into her hand bag on the seat next to her to fish out a pack of cigarettes.

“Uhm, you know you can’t smoke in here right?” Sabrina lectured, before waving at Lilith.

Zelda huffed, dropping the pack and returned her attention to the plate in front of her. “Leave her be, Sabrina. I’m sure, Lilith has better things to do than-

“Hey, Lilith!” Sabrina greeted as the woman approached their table. Zelda refused to acknowledge her, forcing herself to eat her salad instead.

“I thought that was you.” Lilith said with a smile. She quickly looked at Zelda. “Sister, Zelda. Nice to see you too.” She commented dryly, but got no response.

Sabrina looked between them confused. “Aunt, Zee. Lilith said hi.”

Clenching her jaw, Zelda wished Sabrina didn’t take after Hilda in the ‘calling people out.’ Department. But, she did and so she was forced to look up from her plate finally. “Sister, Lilith. This is a pleasant surprise.”

Lilith scoffed, returning her attention back to Sabrina. “I fancied one of the milkshakes we used to get.”

Before Sabrina could respond the entrance opened again, and Theo walked in, followed by Roz. “Guys, hey! You’re early.” Sabrina called over.

“Early?” Zelda interrupted with a raised brow. “If don’t know you better Sabrina Spellman, I’d say you came here under false pretenses.”

Sabrina had the decency to look guilty. “Well I uhm. I wanted to spent time with you, but I kinda wanted to hang with my friends as well. I thought if I brought you here I could do both.”

Lilith laughed, Zelda sent daggers her way, before returning her attention to Sabrina. “Lying is very unbecoming of a young witch.”

“It’s unbecoming on an older one too.” Lilith quipped quietly. Zelda heard it though, but chose to ignore the sly dig.

“If you wanted to spend time with your friends you should of informed me. I am not unreasonable, I understand you have a life outside of the family.” As much as it pained her, just like when Hilda had announced she was getting married. But Zelda knew she needed to practice being unselfish and quash her worries of being left alone.

“Really? So like, if I go to sit with them, you’re not going to be mad. Like for real, not just say you’re not and then give me a lecture later.” Sabrina asked.

Lilith smirked, though ducked her head to hide her amusement.

“I mean it, Sabrina.” Zelda started, then motioned at her food. “Although I’ll admit I don’t like the idea of sitting here eating alone. Perhaps you could be kind enough to ask for one of those carry out boxes for me.” Zelda asked, only for appearances. She had no intention of eating the dismal meal alone at home either. It would be thrown straight in the fire place as soon as she found a box of matches.

Sabrina glanced up at Lilith. “But you don’t have to eat alone, Lilith’s here. You can have your milkshake with Aunt Zee, can’t you?” She was looking directly at Lilith, who suddenly felt on the spot.

She knew that Zelda would rather anything than her say yes. But she could hardly deny Sabrina’s request without alerting suspicion. Besides Hilda had already informed her that Sabrina knew about their relationship. She wondered if Sabrina had done this on purpose. As impossible as it seemed, they were witches after all.

“Of course,” she agreed, casting her gaze at Zelda. “If your Aunt would like that.” She added, giving Zelda the task of getting out of it.

Zelda’s knuckles had turned white, her fingers curling around her fork like a vice. She had to squash the urge to stab Lilith in the thigh with it. “That would be acceptable.” She muttered, letting go of the utensil and placing it back on her plate.

Sabrina was already gathering her plate, “perfect, I’ll be back by ten tonight at home.”

“Nine, young lady.” Zelda corrected her, “it’s a school night.”

Sabrina rolled her eyes, then nodded anyway before sliding out of the booth and heading towards the table her friends where sat at. Luckily it was out of view, Zelda didn’t fancy being gawped at by a group of teenagers.

Once they were alone, a stilted silence settled between the two of them. Zelda took a sip of her sparkling water, while Lilith shifted her weight from one foot to another. “So I’ll just go order my drink and I’ll be back.”

“Don’t bother.” Zelda snapped at her, looking up finally. She looked tired, Lilith noticed. “If you think I’m going to spend my evening sat here making idle small talk with you, then you truly are deranged.”

“But you told Sabrina-  
  


“I played along to keep her happy.” Zelda looked across the room, making sure the coast was clear. “I’m leaving.” She said, scrunching up the napkin that had been on her lap and dumping it on the plate.

As she slid out of the booth, Lilith stepped to the side. Zelda didn’t wince, or anything but she had to ask. “Is your back better?” The question had a hidden layer, one that was asking if she’d hurt herself again over the last three weeks.

“How dare you bring that up now. That is totally inappropriate.” She snarled, getting up to her full height.

“I was only making sure you’re okay, you don’t have to bite my head off.”

“What does difference does my wellbeing make to you?” She countered angrily.

“You know what, Zelda. You’re absolutely right. I don’t care. If anything I hope you do find some solace with your cat o nine tails.” Lilith hissed cruelly, slightly satisfied at the way Zelda’s mask of haughtiness slipped as she flinched.

“And there she is, the Madam Satan, I knew was hiding behind expensive blow outs and designer dresses. And for your information I don’t need that anymore. Marie LaFleur has taken residence in a guest room. Her company is a breath of fresh air and a lovely distraction.” Zelda said with a calculated grin on her face. It was the the voodoo mistress had asked to stay for a time, and apart from one kiss while she was on a high from defeating the Pagan’s, their relationship was purely platonic. Still Zelda was not above using misleading suggestion in her fight for the upper hand with Lilith.

“Faustus, me, and now as you claim Marie LaFleur. My, my Zelda. You better be careful, that’s three lovers in a short space of time. You might get a reputation.” Lilith countered once again. Determined to get the last work. Even if she didn’t mean any of it.

“Who do you think yo-

“Were you not about to leave?” Lilith interrupted, her attention turning to her manicured hand. “For someone who claimed not to want to spend her evening with me, you’ve already kept me here for five minutes at least.”

Zelda flexed and unflexed her hands at her side. Dark magic itching to be released. “Good riddance, Sister Lilith.” She said flatly, reverting back to formal titles. If they weren’t in a public space, she would of used transverion to vacate. Instead she settled on whirling around on the spot and stomping all the way out of the door.

Lilith kept her eyes on her the entire time. Regret already filling evey pore of her body. So much for following Hilda’s advise. She wanted so badly to follow Zelda and talk to her properly, just like the blonde witch had suggested. But there was also that other side of her that told her not to bother. To move on from Zelda, and continue with her own life.

The decision was made for her though, when she noticed Zelda’s black handbag left behind on the chair in the booth where Zelda had just been sitting. Sighing, she leant down to pick it up; then started to walk towards the exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this. I’ve thrown in a sprinkle of smut to make up for it.

Nothing was simple. Because of course when Lilith stepped out of the diner/bookstore; she managed to barrel straight into Zelda who was only two steps away from the entrance. When Zelda turned around to glare at whoever had walked into her, Lilith noticed that her eyes were red rimmed; as if she were on the verge of tears. She took a step back, knowing how much Zelda hated being caught showing any sort of vulnerablity; probably more so with her.

“You left your handbag.” She explained simply, the object itself hanging from the crook of her elbow.

Zelda’s eyes darted between the bag and Lilith’s face. As if she didn’t know wether to thank her or shout at her. She did neither. Reaching for the strap, Zelda proceeded to yank it away from Lilith. “Ouch, careful!” Lilith exclaimed as she tried to manoeuvre her arm a little for Zelda to take the bag. “No need to be so abrupt, I was just trying to be helpful.” She went on, after Zelda had taken the bag away from her. Rather than secure it over her shoulder, she started to rummage through it. Looking for her next nicotine rush no doubt.

“You shouldn’t of bothered.” She hissed, as she continued to look for her Marlboro Red’s. Once her hand felt the familiar square box, she wasted no time in pulling one cigarette out, placing it between her lips and lighting it with magick. Taking a deep drag from the object, Zelda placed the handbag over her shoulder. She reached into the pocket of her coat, to get her Victorian ring, “is there a reason you’re still here breathing the same air as me?” She asked sarcastically as she secured the lit cigarette onto the small holder.

Lilith shifted her weight from one foot to the other, torn between wanting to continue their bickering, and wanting to settle things between them once and for all. “I’m sorry for what I said in there, l was angry and I didn’t meant it.” She said quickly before she had a chance to re think her decision.

Zelda continued to frown, though did look in her direction at least. “Yes you did.” She countered, puffing out some smoke through her mouth. “People often speak the truth when they’re angry.”

Lilith scoffed, “that’s not true at all, quite the opposite actually.” She argued, not sure where exactly Zelda had gotten such an assumption from. She wondered if it was how Faustus Blackwood would pacify her after being particularly cruel, or maybe her parents. The latter Lilith couldn’t really assume much about because she knew nothing of Zelda’s upbringing.

“Satan in hell.” Zelda huffed impatiently. “I was not willing to make a scene inside that so called resteraunt, let alone on its doorstep in the rain. You’ve made your feelings quite clear, and I will not drag out the inevitable, regardless of my own feelings. So do me a gigantic favour and leave me alone.” She shouted angrily.

Glancing up, Lilith hadn’t even realised it was raining. To focused on catching up with Zelda. Luckily her jacket had a hood, so she pulled it up to cover her dark chocolate tresses. “Fine but-“ She faltered mid sentence, as if just catching on to what Zelda had said. “Wait, what do you mean despite your own feelings?”

Zelda looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. Her eyes widened and her pallid complexion turned slightly redder, especially at the tip of her nose and cheeks. “I misspoke.” She said, dropping her cigarette onto the ground, then stomping on it with the heel of her boot.

Just as she turned to walk away, Lilith stepped forward and curled her fingers around her forarm. “No you didn’t.” She whispered gently, “you have feelings for me.” It wasn’t a question, and her eyes subtly dropped from Zelda’s eyes to her lips then back up again.

“Please...” Zelda whispered back, suddenly looking very small. Her hair was damp and curling at the ends due to the rain, her makeup slightly smudged.

Lilith’s hand trailed up her forearm, over her bicep, until it reached her cheekbone. “I can’t help you unless you are honest with me and yourself, Zelda.” She said quietly, not knowing what else she could say. She had made her feelings about their relationship very clear, the lines between enemies and lovers had been blurred beyond repair. It was up to Zelda to seal the deal so to speak; otherwise they would be stuck in this perpetual limbo of malicious sparring matches and hate sex.

It may of been her imagination but Lilith was sure Zelda was leaning into her hand. Just the fact she hadn’t pushed her away again was a revelation in itself. “Talk to me, tell me what you feel.” She implored desperate to find some sort of closure.

Zelda seemed to consider this for a moment, her eyes dropped to the ground and Lilith could tell she was thinking very hard. “I’m not...I can’t, that is,” she stuttered, sounding nothing like the self assured woman she knew. “I don’t speak openly about my emotions.” Zelda admitted.

The hand on her cheek moved to just under her chin, urging Zelda to look up again. “Why?” Lilith asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Because it frightens me.” Zelda finally confessed.

Smiling properly Lilith leaned forward to rest her forhead against Zelda’s, “thank you.” She breathed softly.

“For what?”

“For trusting me, for telling me the truth.”

She felt Zelda shudder, only to realise she was crying quietly. Stepping back a fraction, she pulled Zelda into a fierce hug. Allowing the other witch to rest her head against her shoulder. “Will you come home with me?” Lilith heard Zelda mumble against her leather clad shoulder.

“If that’s what you really want.”

“Yes.”

* * *

Lying in a hot bath, with Zelda’s back pressed against her breasts hadn’t been how Lilith envisioned her day ending. Yet here she was, with a woman whom a few months ago she considered as her enemy.

After returning to the Spellman’s Zelda had quietly taken Lilith’s hand and led her to the bathroom on the second floor. She’d said something about needing to get out of her wet clothes, but Lilith was to enchanted by the sight of Zelda starting to unbutton her high collar vintage dress to pay proper attention to her words. Stepping into her personal space, she’d reached forwards, shared a quiet look with Zelda, until she dropped her hands and allowed Lilith to continue undressing her. The brunette was careful when peeling Zelda’s dress from her shoulders, all to aware of the scars that marred her back.

Once she was completely naked, Lilith had let Zelda undress her. Until they were both standing in front of each other completely naked. Their clothes on the floor, faces bare of most of their make up due to the rain.It was quite possibly the most intimate thing they’d ever shared. There was nothing sexual in the way they looked at each other, just the two of them being vulnerable with one and other at last.

Zelda had quickly filled the bath using magick and thrown a few oils in that smelled of lavender. Then waited until Lilith had gotten in before joining her, to recline against her body. Which was how they’d remained for the last half an hour. Lilith occasionally combed through Zelda’s wet hair with her fingers, enjoying how it felt.

Until she shifted to wrap her arms around Zelda’s mid section. She drew idle circles on the skin of her stomach under the water. “I should of known you were a bath person, even though you shouldn’t be.” She teased, earning a gentle swat on her arm from Zelda.

“Why shouldn’t I be a bath person?” Zelda asked anyway, sounding more relaxed that Lilith had ever heard her before.

“Baths are time consuming, maybe even the tiniest bit indulgent. I would of thought a staunch traditionalist like yourself would rather a quick shower.” Lilith explained. “But then again you _aren’t_ really as staunch as you’d like the world to believe are you?”

Zelda actually laughed at that, a genuine laugh, one that Lilith wanted to hear again and again. “Well I don’t know why you’re complaining, baths do have their benifits.” Zelda husked seductively, wiggling against Lilith slightly. “Truth be told I was wary of showers when they were invented. It took Hilda a whole year to convince me to allow us to have one installed here. So maybe it’s the Victorian in me that enjoys a nice bath.”

“Your sister is hell sent.” Lilith said absentmindedly. “But you’re right, darling. And I can think of one benefit right now.” Lilith groaned into her ear as her hand dropped lower, until it reached the inside of Zelda’s thigh. “Though there’s plenty we could do in a shower as well.” She added, teasing Zelda’s entrance with her slender fingers.

“Hmm.” Zelda moaned, her eyes fluttering shut, as she widened her legs as much as she could in the tub and arched her back against Lilith’s front. “Shall we put it to the test later?” She asked, her voice hitching as pleasure bloomed from within her.

Lilith chuckled under her breath and began rubbing Zelda’s bundle of nerves with her thumb, as one finger slowly dipped into her heat. The sensation made Zelda grasp the edges of the tub with her hands, her knuckles turning almost white. “Let’s just concentrate on what I’m going to do to you in this bath right now.” Lilith said, ignoring the slight pain in her wrist from the awkward angle as she continued to move inside and against Zelda.

Zelda’s hips began to roll against Lilith’s hand, causing water to slosh over the sides. “Ah-I’m...I’m.” She moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she concentrated on reaching the estacy Lilith’s talanted fingers promised her. There was no way she could last long tonight. It had been weeks since she’d had anyone touch her, other than herself and Lilith’s fingers knew where to press to make her squirm.

“You’re astonishing, Zelda.” Lilith whispered as she moved faster. “Beautiful, intelligent and-

“ _Da-ahhamnation,”_ Zelda cried out as she came hard, her whole body shuddering. Her back arched so much, it was a miracle there was any water still left in the bath.

After a few minutes her breathing finally started to return to normal and she slumped completely spent on top of Lilith.

“Sorry.” Zelda murmured.

Lilith frowned, “why are you apologising?”

“I interrupted you, not very polite.” She said coyly, making Lilith laugh as she pulled her hand back.

Zelda angled her head so she could kiss Lilith passionately, “I like you...a lot.” She said out of the blue after separating.

To anyone else it wouldn’t of sounded like much of a declaration, but Lilith knew that with Zelda things would never be black and white. And that saying those words out loud, would of taken a lot from her. So she was greatful and content and even comforted by them. She needed to be patient, and now that she knew Zelda’s feelings for her, she would be.

“I like you a lot as well.” She said, “but I think we should take this to the bedroom, I can’t feel my body.” She joked, earning a sly smirk from Zelda.

“You won’t be able to feel it for the rest of the night by the time I’m done with you.” She said, placing a quick kiss on Lilith’s cheek, before pushing herself up and out of the bathtub. Lilith took the opportunity to scrutinise Zelda’s back. Relief swept through her when she didn’t see any fresh scars.

“Oh really?” She asked, feigning innocence as Zelda took her by the hands and helped her out of the tub. “Let’s see who forgets their own name first.” She challenged.

Zelda let go of her hands as soon as she was upright and standing on the tiled bathroom floor again. “Let’s, but first... here,” she said as she handed Lilith a dark blue cotton dressing gown. Lilith took it from her, watching as Zelda slipped another one over her own shoulders.

“Bit redundant getting dressed seeing as we’ll be undressed again in a matter of seconds.” She commented dryly, but put the garment on regardless. It didn’t smell like Zelda, so she assumed it belonged to Hilda.

“My room is down the hall, the last thing I need is anyone catching us wondering around in a state of undress.” She reasoned, then moved to start picking up their discarded clothing.

“What are you doing now?” Lilith asked in an amused tone, crossing her arms and leaning against the sink.

“Tidying up.” She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She dumped their clothing into a hamper next to the door. Lilith concluded it was the mother in Zelda, wanting to clear up their mess before leaving the room. Once that was done she went over to the bath, using a silent spell the water inside vanished, as did the splashes over the floor.

As endearing a scene it was to watch Zelda fuss around the bathroom, Lilith had better ideas on how to spent the rest of the night. Quietly she walked up to Zelda, pulling her backwards into her. “Leave it, come to bed.” She beckoned, and for once Zelda did as she was told without protest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who’s been following this story! Like I’ve said before I’ve not done a multi-chapter story before, (and I’m not sure I’d do another). But it’s nice to finally round this off to its conclusion. 
> 
> Warning: Sickly sweet fluff ahead!

A whole year had passed since Zelda had taken on the responsibility of both High Priestess and Directrix. Both roles had been self appointed, so she’d wanted to prove herself as capable of both titles. At the beginning she’d secretly felt out of her depth. Her insecurity though well hidden behind a practiced mask of nonchalance, was constantly there in the back of her mind. Lingering self doubt mixed with paranoia that no one wanted her as a leader, had almost made her give up at one point. But Zelda had persevered, as she always did; not for her own sake though, for the longevity of the Coven. She’d made up her mind to hold on to the titles for as long as was necessary to rebuild their fractured Coven, and then would pass them on to someone else. Someone younger, fairer and someone who would blossom as possibly one of the greatest witch’s of their generation. Blue eyes glanced over at Prudence who was speaking with Ambrose.

However now was not the time to be dwelling on her elusive plans. Hilda had organised what she referred to as a small gathering at their home to celebrate the once year mark since they’d established the church of Hecate. The so called small gathering felt more like a big party to Zelda. The house hadn’t been so filled with students from the academy since the time they were sleeping on the floors here after Faustus tried massacre them. Even the hedge witches seemed to have grown in numbers, along with other various witches Zelda had come to know better over the past year.

In her youth Zelda had always enjoyed parties, and took great delight in garnering all of the attention from whatever room she occupied. A lot had changed since those days, now she felt exposed even a little self conscious whenever someone approached her or she caught someone looking at her. So when Hilda announced the feast she’s prepared was ready, Zelda was relived to end small talk with Marie LaFleur and move to the dining room. It was strange to go there to eat, they hardly ever used the space. The kitchen was where family meals occurred and she suddenly missed its familiarity. However there was no way they would fit everyone in there. So Zelda just went along with her sisters plan, and took a seat right at the very end of the long table; avoiding the head, where she knew everyone probably assumed she’d sit.

Seemingly from out of nowhere Lilith languidly sat on the seat right next to her. She looked slightly less put together than usual, there was even a leaf caught in her brunette tresses, which Zelda quietly reached out to remove. “I didn’t know you were back.” She commented, as she dropped the leaf onto the floor. “I thought you might miss the celebration.”

“Thank you, darling.” Lilith said, shaking her hair out behind her back, pale cheeks red from the cold weather outside. “I just came back, l got carried away on my walk, this time of year is my favourite. Have I missed much?” Lilith asked, removing her leather jacket, then letting it drape over the chair behind her. Zelda noticed she was wearing one of her dresses, it made her feel... _well,_ something. They shared more than just clothes now, and the reminder of their new domestic life together always made Zelda feel uncharacteristicly giddy. Everyone else knew about their relationship, although there was never any big announcement. Zelda distinctly remembered just walking into the kitchen one morning, with Lilith behind her and then sitting down to breakfast with Sabrina, Hilda and Ambrose as if it was completely normal.

“I‘ve had to send two students upstairs to sleep in the spare room. They’d indulged in our collection of vintage bourbon’s.” Zelda explained, with a hint of amusement. “Other than that I’ve been making idle chit chat while simultaneously trying to avoid it. I was debating going to find you.”

From her peripheral vision, Zelda caught Lilith smirking. “Miss me that much did you?” She teased, as she reached for the glass of red wine that magically appeared in front of her. She lifted it up and toasted towards Sabrina on the opposite side of the table. Zelda watched as her niece smiled back at Lilith, knowing full well she’d conjured the wine. “Well I’m here now,” she said after taking a large gulp, “and I won’t leave your side for the rest of the night if you want.”

After Hilda had served the starters, with the help of Elspbeth, most people had gotten carried away with their own conversations. Zelda’s eyes lingered down the table as she watched everyone speaking animatedly with one and other. It was a comforting sight, after the chaotic time they’d all experienced. As if everything had some full circle finally. So engrossed in their own conversations, no one paid her much attention. Well no one but the witch sitting right next to her, who’d had her hand resting over her thigh since she’d sat down. Though Zelda could hardly complain, not when she’d removed one of her heels, just so she could press her foot against Lilith’s calf.

“Do you think your sister would mind if we skipped the rest of the meal?” Lilith asked, leaning close to whisper. “I have an appetite for something a little different all of a sudden.”

Beneath the table Zelda kicked her with her foot, which only made Lilith’s hand on her thigh squeeze tighter. “Must you always be inappropriate?” Zelda hissed, though there was no real anger behind it.

“Don’t act as if you’ve not been thinking the same thing.” Lilith drawled seductively, making Zelda blush. “I know what it does to you, when I wear your dresses, Zelda.” She added with a twinkle of mischievousness, letting her fingers draw idle circles over Zelda’s trousered thigh.

So it had been in purpose, Zelda concluded. Well two could play at that game. “All the same, my sister has worked very hard on this meal. Not to mention I’m _sure_ everyone would know exactly what we were up to if we suddenly vacated the table. _You_ may not mind our business being aired out, but I certainly do. So you’ll have to be patient, dear.” Zelda spoke so matter of factly, she even surprised herself. When Lilith groaned subtly next to her, she knew her plan had worked, so she smiled to herself before blowing cold air on a spoonful of soup. Yes, she certainly did enjoy Lilith wearing her clothes. But Lilith found equal pleasure when Zelda spoke to her as if she were scolding a misbehaving student.

“Tease.” She heard Lilith mutter under her breath, and made a point of not speaking to her for the rest of the meal. Although they remained connected beneath the table until everyone had finished their whole three course meal.

As the table emptied, and the music that was playing got a little louder, Zelda knew that Lilith would assume she’d take this opportunity to escape upstairs. Dealing with a group of over excited teenagers, wasn’t her idea of fun. Rather than be obvious though, Zelda reached into her pocket and placed a cigarette on her smoking ring.

“What are you doing now?” Lilith sighed, leaning back a little with her arm over the back of Zelda’s chair.

Zelda didn’t answer until she’d lit the cigarette and taken a drag from it. “Having a smoke after my meal.” She responded plainly, followed by another intake of smoke.

She felt very smug, knowing that Lilith was practically pining for her now. That was until the brunette leaned in even closer, so she could whisper directly into her ear. “You do realise that when I get you to bed I’m going to _punish_ you for this.”

Zelda almost choked, she even did a double take around the mostly empty table. Her mind flashed briefly to her toxic marriage. This punishment Lilith warned her about wouldn’t be anything sinister like Faustus used to dish out on her. No Lilith’s version of punishment was resoundly more delicious. Apart from when she denied Zelda her release for over an hour for teasing once. Though she always gave her what she wanted in the end. “I’d expect nothing less.” Zelda said when she’d found her voice again. “But for now, I have guests to entertain.” She said, as she unhooked her foot and slipped her heel back on. Zelda used her free hand to cup Lilith’s cheek, then kiss her on the mouth; uncaring of any lingering onlookers. “Until later, dear.” She said, after pulling back. As much as she loathed the idea, she could hardly expect Hilda to take care of everything.

Before she could get up, Lilith stilled her with the hand on her thigh. Zelda was about to protest, because she _was_ serious. She wanted to help her sister, for once.

“Lilith.” She started to warn, when the brunette shushed her. Or at least that was what she thought she was doing when she placed a finger over her lips. Zelda frowned, when Lilith stated to rub at one corner.

“Can’t have _my_ prim and proper hostess walking around with smudged lipstick.” She said quietly, as she cleaned up around her lips. The possessive use of the word ‘my’ had Zelda almost changing her mind about going to help Hilda. “There you go.” Lilith said once she was done.

Zelda looked at her intently, then smiled lovingly. “How did we get so lucky?” Zelda commented thoughtfully, earning her a mirrored smile from Lilith.

“Oh for Hecate’s sake, Zelda.” The brunette laughed after about a minute. “Quit being so sentimental and go do what you need to do.” She insisted, “it’s to early for deep conversations. Besides, we have a lifetime for contemplation.”

“Do you promise?” Zelda asked out of the blue.

“What?”

“That we have a lifetime?”

Lilith looked at her seriously. “And more.”


End file.
